


Please, Please, Mr. Postman

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Consent Play, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Hylian Sidon, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Postal workers Ganon and Sidon roleplay with their boyfriend Link, trading off as playing the "naughty" mail man while Link is a lonely homemaker.





	Please, Please, Mr. Postman

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I hit like two road blocks while writing this. And if the ending seems rushed, that's because it is, because I was tired of seeing this unfinished lol. I have no motivation to write currently OTL And it sucks. But enjoy this! Please comment lol. I hate posting one-shots.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Thick-soled shoes thump onto the tile of the kitchen moments before a warm body slides up along Link’s back. It helps chase the chill from his back as he soaks up radiant heat from the flames lit on the stove. The sun hasn't even brightened the sky yet, let alone rose. But Link has two hungry men to feed, so he's awake. Link isn't sure which hungry man has cornered him against the stove until a pair of large hands hold his hips and coax him back a step to press their bodies flush together. There's no mistaking that barrel chest or the low hum in his ears that borders on the inaudible. Ganon. Oh, he's in for a treat, then. The bare skin of Link’s arms light up in goosebumps as he stands still, anticipating what Ganon will do. He watches Link cook above his little head at first. But Link knows that won't last. He's still sore from last night, courtesy of the Gerudo behind him, and Ganon never can keep his hands off. Link expects the prick of beard at his neck as Ganon bends down to plant wet kisses over bruises he'd sucked there last night. There are plenty of fading marks over the rest of Link’s skin, not all of them from the mouth currently biting him. Ganon’s hands join in on the excitement. One roams up to Link’s chest only covered by a thin, sheer robe. He pinches a nipple that's still aching from last night and rips a startled moan out of Link. Link breaks a yoke on one of the eggs he's frying when Ganon’s other hand dips low on his belly, fingertips teasing his pubic hair just above the root of his cock.

Head rolling back, Link whines, “Ganon, stop. I'm trying to make you and Sidon breakfast.”

Ganon hums in his ear after another biting kiss and murmurs, “Can't we just eat you instead?”

Link snorts at that and flips the ruined egg.

“That's something Sidon would say,” he points out with a grin, knowing how Ganon will take that.

The hands on him slip away as Ganon grumbles, “And here I was, kissing you good morning and you insult me like this. Link, how could you?”

Link leans over to peck a kiss on Ganon’s dramatic frown before turning back to his task.

“I guess you'll have to punish me later.”

Ganon chuckles and pinches one of his ass cheeks before leaving him alone. The legs of a kitchen chair scrape on the floor as Ganon drags one out to sit. Link knows Ganon must still be watching him, probably trying to figure out if Link put on underwear before getting up to make breakfast. There's still no sign of Sidon, although the shower is running upstairs. The food is almost done, and Link sighs to think his missing lover’s breakfast will go cold. Oh well. That's Sidon’s fault for snoozing his alarm. If he just got up when it goes off the first time… But Link has food to plate and no time or energy to spare for going over this point of contention again. It's something he and Ganon harp about to Sidon, who is the most recent addition to their open marriage. Sure, they've been together for five years, but still. Some of Sidon’s annoying habits—not putting things back where they belong, leaving his shoes in the middle of the hallway, the alarm issue—persist even now. But Link loves him, and Ganon considers him a good friend. Most of the time.

When Link sets a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast in front of Ganon, Ganon gently holds Link’s wrist before he can pull away.

“Should I come home for lunch?”

That's code between them for “which of us is roleplaying today.” It's a favorite game of Link's between them: Ganon or Sidon stopping by, pretending to be an unknown postal worker, and then fucking him while his “husband” isn't home. Of course they all know and participate, and his lovers take turns as the mischievous mailman. It's exciting, something that keeps their sex life engaging and fun. Link glances down at Ganon’s dark hand holding his wrist. Pink burns from the silk that had bound Link’s wrists last night are still visible. Ganon holds him gently because of them, but also because he loves Link dearly. Link likes to think he loves Sidon and Ganon equally, that he spends equal amount of time with them in and out of the bedroom. He's known Ganon longer, is legally married to him while Sidon is a third party in their open marriage. Of course, given their history together, Ganon likes to boggart Link’s body, time, and affection. He and Sidon don't often bicker over Link, but Ganon had plenty of time with him yesterday. Sidon should get his fair share. But how could he ever choose between them?

Link leans a hip against the kitchen table while Ganon’s breakfast goes cold. He hums and sighs while considering his plans for today's rendezvous. He'd wanted one of them to fuck him on the kitchen table and leave him a sloppy mess. Link stares at the varnished surface of the old table. It's wood through and through, heavy and painful to stub a toe against. But the chill of the wood feels wonderful on skin, and Sidon has never had the chance to see him laid out on it, clawing uselessly at the top. Ganon waits patiently while Link goes over all this, continues to wait as Link finally pulls his wrist free.

“Take a late lunch,” Link says coyly, stepping just out of reach of Ganon’s huge hands. “Come home around… 1 or 2?”

He'll have to tell Sidon to text Ganon when he arrives and when he leaves, to give the Gerudo a real timeframe. He wants Ganon to come home to sloppy seconds, maybe while Link is still spread out on the very table in front of them. Thankfully, Link knows Ganon doesn't mind, so long as he gets Link at some point. And Link will have both today, even if he is sore from last night and all of yesterday. A bath a few hours before Sidon comes home for “lunch” will loosen him right up. In more ways than one.

“1 or 2, huh? What are you planning?”

Ganon says as much with a smirk while finally considering his breakfast. Before Link gives him an answer, though, feet stomp down the stairs. Sidon’s arrival interrupts their chat, and Link wants to keep everyone guessing. So he winks at Ganon instead, twirls around on a heel, and goes about plating food for Sidon. When a lithe body slides in behind him, Link expects the kiss on the top of his head and the hand that reaches around to gently pinch his stomach. Link taps Sidon’s hand away with the spatula he'd used to make eggs before offering the warm food to his other lover.

“Eat fast or you'll be late. I'll make you lunch if you come home, Sidon.”

Sidon manages a surprised, “Really?” And then immediately chokes on his mouthful of eggs.

Ganon rolls his eyes at his friend’s sputtering and coughing before whacking him hard on the back. That clears up whatever had lodged in that loud throat of Sidon’s, and the poor Hylian wipes tears out his eyes while breathing. Link’s initial response had been worry, but now he hides an excited grin behind his hand. Sidon definitely visits him less than Ganon on their lunch breaks. So the invitation surprising him clues Link in on just how eager Sidon must be. He must invite them—they cannot just show up. They can ask, but nothing more. That's the rule, Link’s rules about this. It had been his idea, really. He entered into this marriage with Ganon with the understanding that they could share their bodies with other people—so long as they both knew about it. The topic of sharing love hadn't come up until Sidon replaced their old mailman Oliz. Link had immediately fallen into his role of horny, lonely housewife—husband, whatever—and confessed to Ganon that same day. It had turned out that Ganon and Sidon have been friends for many years. He'd also reported an interest in Link from Sidon, who could barely contain himself when he'd finished his route and returned his van to their building. The rest is history—sweaty, amazing, blissful history.

Clearing his throat and trying to look dignified like he hadn't just choked, Sidon accepts Link’s invitation with a, “Of course. Is 11 all right?”

Link’s gaze darts over to Ganon, who watches them with a barely contained smirk.

“Closer to noon, if you don't mind. I have some things I need to take care of. And you two need to get to work before you're late!”

 

About an hour after his lovers depart, Link texts Sidon first.

Please message Ganon when you arrive and when you leave

Sidon: Oh? Care to share why? ; )

No~

Sidon: Fine : ( What's on the agenda?

Link hums and bites his lip as he curls up on their bed. Sidon has his own room down the hall—Link and Ganon sharing the master bedroom the same as before Sidon became a part of them—but if they're all together at night, Link considers the bed “theirs.”

I was thinking the kitchen table might be of use to us today. Try not to bang your hips into the edge while fucking me

Sidon: I will try my absolute best. You'll be the first to know the moment I do lol. Do I know you? Or are we strangers this time?

Link lowers his phone for a few seconds while weighing those options. He knows Sidon likes treating him a little roughly, but usually tempers that desire while Ganon is around. They are married, after all, and there's a strange play of possessiveness between the redheads when it comes to Link and sex. Link won't pit them against each other or ruffle feathers.

We know each other. We’ve had an affair going on for some time, and my husband knows nothing. But you're the jealous type and like treating me roughly, because you know that's what I want. Plus why not ruin the spouse of someone you hate? ; ) But I’m starting to get cold feet about this, and I want to tell you that we’re through. But you don’t want to end it. So you’ve come to fuck me one more time and leave me on the table for my husband to find me. I will scream and beg you to slow down, to be gentle. Do not listen to me, even if I scream stop. You know our safe word

It's a thrilling, on-edge few minutes before Sidon responds.

Sidon: =O So elaborate! I love it when you resist a little. But you do know I can't walk around with an erection, right? Someone might see

How unfortunate for you

Sidon: Am I allowed to leave marks? Slap you?

Link only needs to spare a few seconds on that. Ganon doesn't mind lovebites or rug and rope burns. But bruises on Link’s face would certainly rouse his ire and his possessive streak. Best leave that for another day.

Marks yes, slaps no. You may absolutely choke me if you're tired of hearing me beg you to stop. Or if I'm being too loud, which I promise I will be

There's another pause before Sidon’s reply. Link doesn't worry about him, knows Sidon is mature enough to handle himself on the job.

Sidon: Goddess above Link where is all this coming from? Not that I mind I love everything about this <3

I knew you would. Just make sure you text Ganon when you arrive and when you leave ; ) and don't hold back

Sidon doesn't text him back after that, but Link didn't think he would. They have plenty of downtime between now and then, and Link is sure Sidon will be a mess by the time lunch rolls around. Link has the kitchen to clean and a bath to take at minimum. Sidon has his mail route to focus on. Lunch will be here soon enough with those distractions. Link trades his sheer robe for a pair of cloth shorts he sleeps in sometimes and a sleep shirt. He doesn’t mind if he sweats through these while cleaning the kitchen. The stove needs a good scrub, with grease and food caught under the grate that holds pots and pans above the gas flames. Link’s hands are a slimy mess after that, but he needs to sweep and mop before he calls this little project a day. So with a grimace, he washes his hands with dish soap and fetches a mop and the mini vacuum only Link knows how to use apparently. They don’t have pets, but with the balls of red hair Link has to dump out of the vacuum, one would think they have at least two dogs or cats. Link shakes his head at his lovers’ shedding and makes quick work of the tile floor with a mop. Kitchen much cleaner than he’d found it this morning, Link checks the time and heads for his much needed bath.

The doorbell rings before Link realizes what time it is. His hair is still drying, ends curling about his face while the rest is caught in a clip on the back of his head. A different robe cloaks him in sheer material, only this time he’s hiding something special for Sidon under it. Link runs a hand around his waist to make sure the material of his panties is flat and doesn’t bunch up around his ass or cock. The bra hooked around him itches like mad, but it won’t matter for long. The doorbell rings again—as if Sidon doesn’t live here—and Link’s feet barely touch the stairs as he flies down them. Shuffling by the front door to settle the bra straps digging into his shoulders, Link checks himself in a mirror hanging on the wall before cracking the door open. He’d seen Sidon’s red hair through the frosted window in the door, but he still peeks out like a shy housewife.

Black hat in hand, Sidon gives a little nod of his head and murmurs with a smile, “Afternoon.”

Link opens the door wide enough for Sidon to catch a glimpse of his sheer robe and how his thighs are bare, like he’s not wearing anything else.

“Afternoon to you, too, Mr. Postman. Won’t you come in out of this terrible heat? Take a break from your route?”

Hat over his heart, Sidon practically bats his eyes at Link and coos, “That would be lovely.”

Link sweeps the door open to let Sidon in. He hides himself behind the door to avoid anyone outside seeing his current state. But once Sidon steps into the house like any other day, Link closes the door and stands near his elbow. Link picks up on the subtle flinch in Sidon’s hand after he hangs his hat up. Normally, he’d curl an arm around Link and kiss him, launch into small talk about their day. But he’s not “Sidon” right now, he’s the mailman come to fuck his rival’s pretty, lonely housewife. Link almost has to hide a grin at how hard Sidon has to wrangle in his naturally gentle tendencies. Ganon is a bit better at roleplaying in this scenario than Sidon. Of course, Link has never welcomed Ganon into their house with the understanding that Ganon would be rough with him, choke him like Link had asked. Ganon will tie him up when they have sex, deny him orgasms or coax more out of Link than he thought possible. But Ganon isn’t one for rough stuff. Link had to beg Ganon in the past to spank him, and although Ganon had agreed, it hadn’t satisfied Link. Which is why he has Sidon, or at least one of the reasons why.

Link leads Sidon into the kitchen and blushes as half-hooded eyes watch his every move. Sidon takes him apart without even touching him—a talent both men wield well. Link shivers and turns his back to Sidon, giving him a chance to stalk forward. He’d actually made Sidon lunch like he said he would, in the off chance Sidon would take the time to eat during his hour break rather than spend all that time fucking him. Link’s breath trips past his lips as Sidon’s light footsteps close in on him. Hand gripping the fridge for dear life, Link stands perfectly still, waiting to see what Sidon will do. The clip in his hair shifts a split second before Sidon gets a grip on it and spills Link’s hair down to his shoulders. Link shivers and has to resist lifting his hands up to play with the blond strands. Next, slim, familiar fingers slide around Link’s hips and cover the juts of bone hidden under his robe. Over the years, Link has grown a little soft in a few places, and his wide hips haven’t been spared. But he doesn’t mind, and his lovers enjoy squeezing and petting him where he’s soft—his belly, his thighs. Sidon’s chest is flush with his back as he does just that, squeezes and fondles Link’s hips. Those hands will surely leave bruises while Sidon fucks him on the kitchen table.

“Mr. Postman,” Link sighs, tilting his head to offer Sidon his neck. “Can I interest you in a drink? Lunch maybe? I… have something I need to talk to you about. About… us.”

Sidon hums just beside his neck before kissing him much like Ganon had this morning—lips and teeth teasing him, leaving wet spots and sounds in their wake.

“Only if you’re on the menu. And let’s leave the talking for later. It’s been ages since I had you last.”

It’s ridiculously cheesy. Absolutely a thing Sidon would say to which Ganon would roll his eyes. Link can’t hold back the giggle that bubbles out of him. His hands slip from the fridge to cover Sidon’s at his hips. But they don’t stay there for long. With Link plastered to him, Sidon takes advantage of their close quarters to run his hands up and down Link’s robe. It’s a silky, slippery material that’s barely opaque enough to cover up the surprise Link has for him. But as Sidon’s warm palms stroke up and cup Link’s flat chest through the robe, his fingers trip over the edges of the bra hidden beneath. Sidon pauses as Link breathes hard against his hands, unsure of what he’s discovered. Long fingers pick at the closed edges of Link’s robe, revealing the lace lying flat on Link’s pale skin. Sidon’s loud inhale right next to Link’s ear makes them twitch before turning down, pink with embarrassment. Is that gasp good? Sidon is hard against his backside, but that doesn’t mean anything. He thought for sure Sidon would love this…

Sidon’s hands fly up to Link’s shoulders, spin him around, and flatten him to the fridge. Link’s head barely misses bouncing off the stainless steel, but the motion rocks the fridge enough to send things inside it to bang on the shelves. Hopefully nothing broke, but that’s a clean up job for future Link, because present Link currently has a mouthful of tongue and hands that tear at his robe to reveal all. Sidon steals his breath with a few vicious, loud kisses before shoving Link’s shoulders into the fridge. Lips red from so many bites and wet, Link blinks up at Sidon through his bangs. Sidon isn’t sure where to look first—the white, innocent lace of the bra hooked across Link’s chest or the panties that match. They’re just wide enough to not let him slip out. Sidon keeps one hand on Link’s shoulder while dragging the other down. The dry tips of his fingers catch on the lace, but he persists down and farther down until his fingers curl into the waistband. Sidon pulls the elastic away from Link’s skin and lets it go. The bright  _ snap _ as it smack into Link’s belly shocks both of them—Link because of the lick of pain and Sidon because of Link’s flinch.

They share an electrifying look before Sidon is on him. Large hands grab Link by the backs of his thighs and slide him up the fridge. A yelp rips out of Link, and his arms find Sidon’s neck as an appropriate place to hold on. Sidon hoists him up, slotting his narrow hips between Link’s thighs, and pins Link to the fridge door. Link’s legs kick for a second before he submits and crosses his ankles in the small of Sidon’s back. This way, he has leverage to roll his hips into Sidon’s firm body. Sidon groans against his lips and returns the gentle rocking Link had started. Mouth hanging open from the sweet friction Sidon gives him, Link barely whines when Sidon slots their mouths together. He swallows any tiny sound that squeaks out of Link’s mouth, lapping them away and taking them in. Such deep, filthy kisses that they have to gasp through don’t satisfy Sidon’s deep hunger for Link’s skin. Stumbling a bit with Link’s weight in his arms, Sidon twisting around and carries Link to the kitchen table. It’s conveniently clear of clutter, and Sidon thinks nothing of resting Link’s ass on the edge and shoving him down.

Link’s heart jumps at the force behind Sidon’s hands. Thankfully, it hadn’t been enough to send the back of his skull bouncing off the wood. Legs bent and hovering near Sidon’s hips, Link’s fists curl loosely up by his head. His robe spreads out under him, and it may prove problematic later, since he might slip around. He should remove it now, before things get heated. Link gets a hand under him and tries to sit up. But as Sidon picks at the buttons of his uniform shirt, the other shoves Link in the center of his chest. Link yelps as he goes down again. His head strikes the table this time, and he doesn't sit up again. Sidon leaves his hand there until all the buttons on his shirt give up, allowing the edges of his shirt to open. He pins Link with his eyes instead while shrugging out of the black shirt and then yanking his undershirt over his head. Sidon’s skin is still mostly fresh from his shower this morning, and Link wants to reach up and run his hands over lithe muscles. Link cranes his head back and moans as Sidon’s fingers dig into his soft, inner thighs. That moan turns into a whimper when Sidon shoves his legs apart, drags Link to the edge of the table, and grinds into his plush ass. Even through the thick material of Sidon’s uniform, the evidence of his desire for Link presses hot and hard to Link’s body. Link struggles against Sidon’s grip on his thighs, playing his role of uncertain housewife. But Sidon just hums at him and gets him under his knees, forcing Link’s legs around his waist.

“Oh, please, Mr. Postman, be gentle with me.” Link pouts and flattens his hands to the table under him. “My husband won't like bruises on me. And he'll be coming home early today.”

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Sidon snarks right back while gripping the waistband of Link’s panties. “Guess we’ll have to make this quick, hmm?”

“No, please, he’ll find us!” Link scrambles at Sidon’s hands. “That’s what I wanted to talk about. I… I’m calling it off. We shouldn’t see each other anymore. We shouldn’t do this.”

Sidon relaxes one hand from the waistband of Link’s panties and palms his lover through the lace. Link’s shoulders hunch up by his ears, and his hands return to the table.

“That’s not what the rest of you wants, Mrs. Dragmire.” Sidon squeezes Link’s little cock under the lace.

Link’s eyes widen to comedic size as Sidon’s fingers twist hard in his panties and rip one side of them. Link flails on the kitchen table as that resounding tear of fabric shoots straight between his legs. Sidon hisses as Link struggles. He leans over Link to trap him and still his writhing. It takes a moment, but Sidon eventually wrangles both of Link’s wrists in one hand and pins them above Link’s head. He's tall enough for this, and while Link squirms under him, Sidon tears at the other side of his panties. Link arches his chest off the table and moans as he twitches between his legs. He hadn't known Sidon could do that,  **would** do that. He'd liked that pair of underwear, but oh well. He can always buy more, probably guilt Sidon into paying for them after this. Sidon pants above him while gathering the ruined material of his panties and yanking them out from under his ass. Naked from his bra down, Link shivers as cool air from the house slips between their bodies. But Sidon is a furnace above him—almost as hot as Ganon—and he isn't cold for long. Sidon still has his wrists pinned with one hand while he shoves the other down, wiggling between his pelvis and Link’s ass. Link had prepared for this, wanted Sidon to take him hard and fast. So Link has to hold back a grin when Sidon’s fingers graze his hole and find it loose and wet already.

“‘Calling it off’ my ass, you naughty, little whore,” Sidon taunts above him. “You won’t be calling off anything. You sat around playing with yourself while thinking about me. Couldn't even wait for me to arrive. How long did you spend lying around, fingers crammed in this greedy hole of yours?”

“Not… Not very long,” Link lies, avoiding Sidon’s burning gaze. “I was lonely, Mr. Postman. I was thinking about my husband, honest.”

“You’re lying,” Sidon murmurs to him, gold eyes narrowing to slit. “You’re a liar and a whore. You were probably rolling around in bed, hand between your legs, and moaning my name. If I didn’t already have you on this table…”

Link yanks on his wrists while throwing his head back and forth.

“No! I’m not lying. Please, we shouldn’t.”

Sidon squeezes his wrists until all the little bones grind together. Link flinches and whines, but all that pressure just helps firm up his cock. Ganon never handles him this roughly, never speaks to him like this. And Sidon’s mellow voice curling around the word “whore” just excites Link more. He slightly regrets telling Sidon no on slapping earlier. But he won’t change the rules while their roleplay is already in progress. His mind is a mess at this point, and he knows he’s not thinking straight. Sidon’s roughness and willingness to play Link’s games are a refreshing change of pace. Sidon gives this to him because he asks, but also because Sidon enjoys the game, too. Of course, there's love lurking beneath it all. But Link doesn't want love right now, he wants Sidon’s hips smacking into his ass and a huge cock splitting him open. Link struggles in Sidon’s hand, but his wrists don't budge.

Link shoots Sidon a pout and whimpers, “You're hurting me.”

Sidon lifts his wrists off the table just high enough to bang them into the wood. Link’s fingers go numb from that, but he arches the rest of his body and moans.

“Be quiet before I really hurt you,” Sidon warns him. All this time, his fingers had pet at Link’s entrance, not dipping inside him. But now, Sidon takes his hand back and rips at the belt holding his trousers up, and then the button and fly beneath that. “You were eager enough to start without me. But don't worry, I'll give you what you want. No more waiting.”

The head of Sidon’s cock is already wet and blood-hot when Sidon guides it with his left hand to Link’s entrance. Link flails under him and throws his head back and forth.

“No, wait, I'm not ready!”

Sidon releases his wrists lightning-fast only to slap his hand around Link’s mouth. The crook between his thumb and index finger is snug under Link’s button nose. A palm that's more familiar on his thighs or ass is just as nice pressed hard to his lips. Link worries he might cut his lips on his teeth, so he goes still under Sidon’s hand and begs him with watery, blue eyes instead. Of course he's ready. They both know that. But it's fun to pretend, it’s a thrill for Link to struggle and know Sidon won’t actually hurt him but will play into the fantasy. Link would sigh if his heart weren’t in his throat. Sidon holds his head down while staring at him. He stares hard, because he wants to watch the moment Link jumps as he rubs the blunt head of his dick around and around Link’s entrance. And Link does jump. He moans under Sidon’s hand, too, and reaches up to grip Sidon’s wrist with both hands. With his mouth covered like this, he can't use their safeword. So if he lets go, Sidon will know to stop.

“You are ready. You were ready long before I rang that doorbell. Don’t lie.” Sidon nudges forward, and Link opens without a fight. “See? Your body knows what you want. Don’t fight it.”

Sidon breathes through his teeth while gliding into Link, stopping once their bodies are flush together. Link’s eyes flutter, and he relaxes on top of the kitchen table. His moans vibrate against Sidon’s palm as his guiding hand slips up to fondle Link’s cock laid out on his belly. Link is definitely the smallest of the three of them. But Ganon and Sidon don’t care. They enjoy Link’s body exactly the way it is. So when Sidon wraps his free hand around Link and strokes him with a chuckle, Link knows it’s done out of affection rather than teasing. Link rocks his lower body between those two points of contact—Sidon sunk inside him and the loose circle of Sidon’s fist. Already, Link tiny jerks of his hips call forth wet, sucking noises as he moves on Sidon’s cock. He moans to try and block them out, but then Sidon shifts with him. The noises grow louder and without pause.

“Such a filthy, needy whore you are, my dear.” Sidon grunts as he slams forward as he coos “my dear.” “No wonder you were touching yourself. Your body needs constant”—Sidon grunts—“attention here. Doesn’t it?”

Link wails under Sidon’s hand and tries to shake his head. Sidon removes his hand from Link’s mouth to grip his hips, other hand joining its brother. Sidon pants above him while dragging Link back and forth on his cock, snapping his hips to smack their bodies together.

“No, no,” Link pleads. “Please don’t, not there! Ohhh!”

Unsatisfied with holding and bruising Link’s hips, Sidon grits his teeth while holding Link behind his knees. He lifts Link’s pale legs into the air and pistons his hips forward. The silky robe still caught under Link makes him slip just like he thought it would. Wailing at the top of his lungs, Link throws his hands down and curls his fingers around the edge of the kitchen table. His arms are just long enough to reach, and he holds himself still while Sidon pants and grunts above him. Sidon pauses to shuffle back a bit, and he drags Link with him. Link’s ass hangs off the table, but it doesn’t matter for long. Sidon goes right back to fucking him hard, nearly jarring Link up the wood if it weren’t for his death grip on the edge. Link’s knuckles are white where he holds on for all he’s worth. Sidon slipping back and forth, in and out of him drives him wild. But he wants to do the same for Sidon. He’d  **told** his lover to choke him, and Link will get what he wants.

Sidon knocks Link’s next words out of him as he thrusts with abandon.

“P-Please, no… no more! Please sto-stop… We have to stop!” Link manages a few tears while whimpering and moaning as Sidon just rolls his hips faster, harder into him. Sidon knows exactly what pace to use to send him straight to the edge. But he’s not there yet. “Mr. Postman, please, you’re ahhh, you’re hurting me…”

“Be quiet!”

A moan pops out of Link every time their bodies meet. He forces them out particularly hard and loud, intending to annoy his mail carrier. They turn shrill, just to drive it home that Link will not be silenced without force. Sidon drops his legs with a snarl on his pretty lips and finally, blessedly, wraps his huge hands around Link’s neck. Both of Link’s hands nearly lets go of the table as he jerks hard under Sidon. But his right locks around the wood, grounding him, while the other clutches to one of Sidon’s wrists. It’s the same safety measure from before, to let Sidon know if he’s gone too far, that Link will let go. Secure around Link’s neck, Sidon doesn’t ease up on his brutal pace. The table’s own weight combined with Link’s are just enough to stop the legs from scooting across the floor, although only just. Sidon has to square his stance in order to keep a grip on Link’s neck and fuck him. Link doesn’t offer any resistance, any fight, now. Mouth hanging open, Link takes tiny sips of air as Sidon’s fingers clamp down on the sides of his throat. His thumbs cross over the jut of Link’s windpipe. Sidon knows not to put even the smallest amount of pressure there. He’d hurt Link, and that’s not the point of this. If he wanted to hurt Link, there’s plenty of body-safe wax or a riding crop upstairs in his room. Changing to short thrusts and rolling his hips to stab at Link’s inner walls, Sidon gives Link’s throat a test squeeze.

“Now,” he pants, “now you’ll be quiet. Tell me to stop now, Mrs. Dragmire, while I fuck you on the table where your husband eats your food. Where you kiss him before handing him coffee.” Sidon grunts while bending as close to Link’s red face as he can. “While you sit here later and remember who fucked you on this table.”

Link only manages a mockery of a gasp in Sidon’s tight hold while craning his head back. Eyes pinched tightly shut, Link keeps his mouth open as Sidon’s thrusts turn ragged. Their bodies striking each other knock little puffs of air out Link’s mouth, but besides that, his breaths are shallow and infrequent. His adorable face slips from pink to red under Sidon’s unwavering grip on him. Link’s hand trembles where it’s still clutching to Sidon’s wrist. His nails leave little crescent divots in Sidon’s brown skin, but neither of them notice. Sidon is too busy staring down at Link while chasing his orgasm. And Link is too busy fading out of the world. His hearing slips under a wave of blood roaring in his ears. His eyes roll back as the pressure of Sidon’s cock inside him starts to tip him over the edge. No one has to touch him to make him come. He just needs Sidon a bit longer, just a bit harder, yes, just like that…

Sidon’s grip around his neck slackens just enough for Link to suck in a breath. When he does, he screams on the exhale while coming. His shrill cry bounces off the smooth walls of the kitchen and curls around Sidon’s ears. He gives his own calls, too, and releases Link’s neck entirely. Sidon curls his right arm under one of Link’s legs, catching a glance at pearly drops of come spattered on Link’s belly, and forces that leg high in the air. Link shudders and cries quietly as the change in position opens him up. Everything below his navel tingles as he rides the aftershocks of his orgasm. He knows his body still clenches around Sidon every so often, giving his lover added pleasure. Link’s hands lie useless and limp by his head, fingers curled loosely towards his palm. His body jerks under Sidon’s thrusts, and his head rolls around without any strength to keep it still. Sidon must not like that, because his left hand strikes out like a viper to snatch Link’s chin. Sidon thumbs at Link’s lower lip that’s bruised and swollen from their earlier kisses. Sidon pants and grunts while watching Link’s slack, blissed-out face.

Hips snapping hard as his orgasm draws near, Sidon murmurs lowly in Link’s face, “I hope your husband enjoys finding the mess I’m about to make of you… when he gets home.” His next few thrusts knock whines out of Link. “He’ll find you all… all sprawled out with my come still inside you. My bruises on your neck. And he’ll… he’ll know exactly what I’ve done… Uhh!”

Link whimpers as Sidon’s eyes slam shut and his mouth drops open. Link watches the twitch of muscles in Sidon’s face, how his eyebrows pinch together. He doesn’t feel Sidon come in him, but he knows his body catches and holds every last drop. Sidon’s thumb slips away from Link’s lower lip as he twitches through the last of his orgasm. Link takes the opportunity to bite that lip and wish he’d thought to grab a butt plug and leave it conveniently within reach for this part. Ganon will most certainly come home for lunch, like Link had told him to, and discover him spread out like a lewd painting. A buttplug would have been a nice touch, but this way is more natural. Link rolls his shoulders to unstick them from his robe—stuck by sweat—and wonders if Ganon will even clean him up before taking him, too. Sidon won’t. If he tries, Link will tell him not to. Ganon walking in to find him thoroughly used was his plan all along. He won’t let Sidon’s natural tenderness ruin that.

A shaky breath trips over Sidon’s lips. Sidon breathes like that for a few seconds before holding Link down while he pulls out. He picks Link up just enough to drag him up the table. The backs of Link’s knees cup the edge of the table, and that’s how Sidon leaves him. Sidon’s hands wander up and down Link’s sides, over his arms. Link’s eyes fight to stay open after such a vigorous fucking. Round two might be even harder, depending on Ganon’s reaction. Ganon won’t fuck him like Sidon had, but Ganon will make up for it in other ways. Link had teased Ganon about punishing him earlier this morning. Ganon has spanked him a few times during their marriage, all after Link had begged and bargained with him to do it. In general, Ganon doesn’t like causing Link pain. Link knows that, but he  **wants** . Link sighs as thoughts bounce around his head. Sidon continues his gentle caress, hands mindless and without purpose as they pet Link down from their little game. Link rolls his shoulders again and shoots Sidon a smile. Sidon steps around the table, pets hair off Link’s face, and then kisses his forehead.

“I love you, darling.” Sidon kisses him again. “So very much.”

Link weakly paws at Sidon’s bare chest and mutters, “Text Gan.”

“Mmm? Oh! Yes, of course.”

Sidon yanks his trousers and underwear back up from where they’d slipped down his thighs while they fucked. Link snorts to see Sidon’s cock is still out, messy with lube and come. Sidon ignores that for now and shoves a hand in his pocket to pull out his phone. He looks ridiculous like this: chest bare, phone held close to his face, dick out. Link bites his lip to stop from laughing. He’s too tired for that, but also too excited for Ganon to come home for lunch and find him. Sidon needs to hurry up and leave, hopefully take his lunch with him, so that Link can start on round two! Sidon replaces his phone back in his pocket and offers Link a tender smile that’s more natural on his face than a sneer or snarl.

“He says he’s on his way. Are you actually planning on staying out here for him to find you?”

Link curls a finger towards himself to coax Sidon forward. Sidon shuffles closer like the faithful lover he is. Once close enough and bending lower, Link snags the locks of hair framing Sidon’s handsome face and jerks him even closer. Sidon sputters at Link’s rough handling, but he doesn’t fight his little lover’s hands. Link pulls him until Sidon is close enough for a kiss, which he gives slowly. He’s too out of it for the fast, vicious sort of kisses Sidon had given him against the door of the fridge. Sidon’s hands flatten to the kitchen table on either side of Link’s head. Link still keeps a tight grip on Sidon’s hair, though. These kisses are nice, but that’s not why Link had wanted Sidon down here. When they separate, Sidon’s eyes fluttering from Link’s attention, Link tugs on his hair until golden eyes blink down at him.

“Lunch is in the fridge,” Link rasps. His voice is destroyed from screaming and begging. Also from Sidon’s hands. Bruises already throb in the column of his throat. “Go back to work, now.”

Sidon pouts, actually pouts, and says, “But can’t I stay long enough to eat? Long enough to clean you up?”

Link sticks his tongue out at Sidon and says, “You were the one who wanted my husband to stumble in and see exactly what you did to me.”

Sidon’s brown cheeks darken as he sputters, “That-That was said in the heat of the moment. I didn’t actually intend—”

“ **I** did.” Link tugs on Sidon’s hair again, hard enough to hurt. “I want this. So, please go back to work. I love you.”

Sidon thins his lips into a line, clearly not liking leaving Link like this. But it’s what Link wants. He pets a hand over Link’s bangs and kisses his forehead before nodding.

“Okay. I just… I hope you’re okay. That I didn’t hurt you. You know I love you, as well.”

Link huffs a little laugh and waves Sidon on.

“Go.”

Link closes his eyes after that and listens to Sidon gather his clothes, his lunch, and then leave the house in a huff. Sidon hates not taking care of Link after, hates not staying long enough to make sure he's okay. Link knows that. But overall, he feels pretty good. The twin throbs in his ass and neck pulse to his heartbeat, which stays fast with excitement. Ganon is a naturally irritated, prickly person. Not outright violent, but he'll be ticked off about the mess. Not at anyone in particular—Link won't let his husband blame Sidon, since he was only a pawn in all this—but he will be irritated. Link hunches his shoulder as he shivers and wiggles on the table. The sweat and come on him have gone cold. But it won't matter once Ganon arrives. He'll call up a fresh sheen of sweat on Link, and although he'll probably wipe Link clean of come and lube, he'll just renew both when he takes his turn. Link reaches up with a hand to cover his mouth as he moans to no one. The tiny sound whispers through the kitchen as it squeezes through his fingers. Link’s thighs shake as he draws them closed and then rubs them together. His wiggling forces more of Sidon’s come out of him. The robe caught under his ass will need a thorough washing. But it's nothing club soda can't get out.

Link writhes on the kitchen table, all alone and needy. He leaves his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans and breathy gasps. The other strays down to pet at the short hair leading from his navel to his soft cock. Ganon won't mind if Link touches himself a little, to be ready for him. And if he does, then that's just more punishment for Link. Link’s imagination runs wild with the idea that Ganon will pick him up, carry them to the living room, and then spank him right there on the couch. In his head, Ganon is too annoyed to clean him up, and Link ends up a leaking, sticky mess between his cheeks. Link’s hips and ass hurt from Sidon fucking him, but he fights the pain and rolls his body into his hand anyway. He's not hard yet, still tingly from his recent orgasm. But Link knows how to hold himself, knows just how to tease his cock to coax blood back into it. More and more pools down when Link continues the fantasy. After Ganon punishes Link for his mischievous plot, he might just flip Link over and fuck him right there, with just enough lube to get the job done. Ganon wouldn't even prepare him, taunt him that fucking Sidon was good enough to ready Link for him. Which is true, Link thinks while tossing his head around and jerking his hips into his fist. Oh, he wants that. He wants Ganon’s hands and the edge of his anger, just enough power to bruise and—

“Link?” The front door closes. “Hey, anybody home?”

Link freezes on the table at the deep timber of Ganon’s voice booming from the foyer. He'd been too wrapped up in his fantasy to hear Ganon come in, take his shoes off. Link tears his hand away from his cock, hard enough now to rest on a thigh, firm to the touch. He's thankful he hadn't played with himself enough to make his prick stand up. That would be a dead giveaway that Link is more put together than he wants Ganon to think. Knowing he only has maybe a few seconds before Ganon walks in, Link relaxes as much as possible. He lies there with his hands curled loosely above his head, almost like Sidon had held him there and he'd never moved afterwards. His feet dangle below the table with the soft backs of his knees still cupping the edge. Thighs almost apart and bare from his bra down, Link hopes the sight will entice Ganon. Link turns his head away from where Ganon will walk in, throat and bruises exposed for his eyes. Link wonders what his husband’s emerald eyes will see first: the bruises from Sidon’s hands, the bra, how he's naked and spread out? Link bites the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling. Ganon’s heavy footfalls draw closer. All the little hairs on Link stand up straight in anticipation.

“Link? Sidon texted me, and I'm here. What—”

Through the narrowest crack between his eyelids, Link spies Ganon’s figure standing in the open archway between the kitchen and living room. It's impossible to tell what exactly he's looking at. Link just knows Ganon only has eyes for him. Ganon stalks closer after a second, and Link catches an angry frown wrinkling Ganon’s stony face. Link almost opens his eyes and asks what's wrong, but Ganon grumbling under his breath solves that mystery.

“Damn it, Sidon. We eat on this table.”

Link bites his cheek harder to stop from smiling. He cannot, however, stop the snort that instantly gives him away. Ganon’s hips appear beside the edge nearest to Link’s head. Link peeks an eye open, sees Ganon’s cocked eyebrow and pursed lips, and then shuts the eye again.

“Or should I say, ‘Damn it, Link. We eat on this table.’ Did you do this? Or was it really Sidon?”

Link smiles and says nothing.

“He could have at least cleaned you up, fucking animal.” Ganon steps away and gives Link his back while he fusses at the sink. Link watches Ganon’s broad back as the faucet turns on and Ganon complains, “Like he left you out to dry like dirty laundry. Unbelievable.”

Ganon returns, wet cloth in hand, and almost glares at Link’s smirk.

“It was all my idea,” Link rasps. “I told him to do this.”

Ganon’s eyes zero in on the bruises staining his neck purple in perfect finger shapes.

“Did you ask him to throttle you, too?”

“Practically begged,” Link lies. Well, it's not a lie, but more like an embellishment.

Ganon’s lips tighten as he offers the wet rag to Link. Link gets his hands under him to sit up. He takes the rag, but leaves the damp thing draped across his thigh. Ganon’s hand is his target, and Link holds his husband’s rough palm to his cheek. Even nuzzling and kissing Ganon’s palm does nothing to soothe the irritation pinching his face.

At last, just when Link is about to apologize for his game, Ganon says lowly, “You have a violent streak in you that I have no idea how to deal with.” Ganon slips his hand out from under Link’s and drags his fingertips over the bruises on Link’s neck. “You know I don't like either of us hurting you.”

Nearly rolling his eyes at Ganon’s attitude, Link grabs his husband’s thick wrist and directs Ganon’s hand to his cheek again. Ganon still angles his bottomless, emerald gaze to Link’s bruises.

“Sidon didn't hurt me. This”—Link gestures to his neck with his free hand—“is just… broken blood vessels. It's the same as if I'd run into a door and bruised myself.”

Ganon sighs with his eyes falling shut and says softly, “That's not what I'm talking about, but okay.”

The mood has shifted so far away from playful and sexy that Link isn't sure how to direct it back. But Ganon’s dark eyes peel open, the barest sliver of green visible, and he pets his thumb under Link’s eye.

“So, what am I supposed to do to you? I guess you want to be punished?”

Link deflates at that with his ears tipping down and mutters, “Don't if you're not into it. I didn't mean to upset you for real…”

“I'm not upset,” Ganon immediately corrects Link. He sighs and lifts a huge hand to thumb at the sad frown on Link’s lips. “I'll do this, because you want it. I can fuck you as gently as I want when I'm done.”

Link turns his face towards Ganon’s palm with a shiver and breathes, “Yes. Anything, do whatever you want to me.”

Ganon hums at Link’s whispered plea and scoops his little husband up from the table. Link cuddles close and rubs his face against Ganon’s shoulder. He hangs on like Ganon will climb up the stairs and take them to bed. But they don't make it farther than the couch in the living room. Link bites his lip, excitement curling his stomach, when Ganon drops heavily into the center cushion. It takes some coaxing, but eventually they situate Link on his front with his ass over Ganon’s thighs. Link had shivered and bit back moans while flipping over in his husband’s lap. And when he finally settles, Ganon’s hands rest in the small of his back and on one thigh. They stroke him gently now, trying to calm the subtle tremble in Link’s body. Ganon knows this tremble isn't out of fear. He would never raise a hand to Link, never strike his little love. And it twists his stomach each time Link asks him to. Ganon sighs above Link and pinches a cheek to get his attention. It does the job, tiny jolt of pain shocking Link out of his daze. He'd gotten caught up in the rough drag of Ganon’s callused hands petting his skin. Link shivers hard in Ganon’s lap and carefully turns his head to glance over his shoulder.

“So,” Ganon says with an attitude, sounding clearly put out about this. “Am I supposed to be upset about this? Angry that you fucked the mailman, or angry that you made a mess?”

Link pouts over his shoulder and reminds Ganon, “We don't have to do this if you're uncom—”

“No, no, it’s fine. The faster we do this, the faster I can get to doing what I want with you. So. My question, Link.”

Ears blushing and tipping down, Link mumbles, “You're angry about the mess and spank me to punish me for it.”

Ganon nods just as Link turns his head back towards the couch cushions under them.

“Do you want me to talk? Berate you?”

Oh, Ganon hates that even more so than the physical violence. He’d once held Sidon up by his shirt collar, nearly snarling in his face, when Sidon had playfully called Link a harlot. Link had shoved himself between them and pushed Ganon away from their mutual boyfriend, explaining that Sidon hadn't meant it, only said as much to tease. And Ganon probably wouldn't have actually hit Sidon. But after that, Link and Sidon both remember to keep name-calling out of their group sex. Link’s arousal sours some at that memory, that Ganon would offer it even though he despises such things.

“No,” Link says softly. “You can be quiet. The spanking is punishment enough.”

Ganon says nothing to that. Instead, he flicks up the back of Link’s robe to get started. His left hand is like a brand in the middle of Link’s back, holding him down. The other hand pets up and down the backs of his plush thighs, crosses over his cheeks, and then runs down his thighs again. It’s a warm-up, and Link recognizes it for what it is. Link crosses his arms under his head with a sad frown still on his face. He’d hoped Ganon would be more into this, more sassy and playful like he usually is. Link shuffles in his husband’s lap when Ganon pinches one of his cheeks. Shivering, Link turns his head on his arms so he can see Ganon. Their eyes catch for a few seconds, and Ganon offers him a tiny smile.

“It’s okay,” Ganon reminds him while pinching his other cheek. “I’ll get into it, don’t worry. You know I don’t like hitting you, even though this does it for you. Give me a minute.”

Link nods and squeezes his body around Ganon’s thighs. It’s the only way Link can offer comfort. He understands Ganon’s aversion to physical violence. He’s a huge, hulking guy who is intimidating 24/7 and looks like he could easily snap your neck. Ganon would never want the moniker of wife beater pinned to him. Besides that, it’s just not in Ganon’s nature to put his hands on people. He’s prickly, not punchy. Link acknowledges his husband’s short temper, but when pushed to the edge, Ganon would sooner drop everything and leave to deal with his anger than ever yell or hit. Link curls his body around Ganon’s thighs and shivers with those big hands still touching him. Needing to comfort Ganon in the moment, Link tosses a hand behind him and scrambles at Ganon’s wrist nearest to him. The other hand petting over his thighs and ass pauses, and Ganon turns calm eyes on Link.

“I love you,” Link tells him. He twists his head around enough to meet Ganon’s eyes, which widen a bit, surprised. “And I know you love me.”

Ganon holds Link’s gaze for a few seconds before a playful smirk pulls his lips up. He shuffles under Link, urging his little husband to get his knees under him again. Link had relaxed too much during their silent moment.

“I do love you,” Ganon says with his smirk already softening. “I really do.”

_ Smack! _

“Ahhh!”

Link’s head jerks back at the first, brutal slap of Ganon’s hand. Ganon gives him another, and another to the undersides of his cheeks. Each sends Link rocking forward on his knees and elbows. He's still sore from Sidon fucking him. But it's a good kind of sore, and Ganon’s hand striking him reignites that ache. Link’s head sinks between his arms while he flinches and moans under his husband’s powerful hand. Ganon’s right keeps him slightly still, flattened in the small of Link’s back. Link isn't sure how long Ganon will entertain this sort of play. He knows Ganon hates this, and his husband’s big heart probably tightens with every strike of skin-on-skin. It hurts in a pleasant, tingly sort of way, not like how a punch would hurt. But to Ganon, they may as well be the same thing. Link cants his ass higher and finds the strength to toss a pleading glance over his shoulder. The little smile Ganon had on his face while agreeing that he loves Link is still there. But there's no joy in his face. He's just doing this for Link, because Link wanted it. Blinking tears out of his eyes, Link whines to draw Ganon’s emerald eyes his way.

“I'm sorry,” Link whimpers, eyes squeezing shut as Ganon directs his palm lower, on the back of a thigh. “P-Please forgive me.” The other thigh receives the same attention, and Link jumps over Ganon’s knees. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Ga-Ganon! Please…”

Link’s ass throbs along to his heartbeat, and he knows his skin must be red, leaching pink down to his thighs. Ganon doesn’t hit him much, but the power behind his palm is breathtaking. He wants to gift Link the pain he craves in the fastest way possible. Ganon knows Link has had enough when his knees give out. Link splays over Ganon’s thighs and shivers hard. It's chilly in the house, and his robe is flicked up over his back, exposing most of his body. Ganon’s hand that had stayed dormant on his back during this brief spanking stirs to life again. Ganon rubs up and down Link’s back, keeping away from the irritated skin of his ass. The caress warms Link’s cool skin, and he relaxes under Ganon’s touch.

Sidon gives Link the pain and roughness he wants, but Ganon will always be his source of tenderness. So when Ganon’s arms curl under his knees and back and coax him to turn, Link does so knowing Ganon is ready to have his gentle, slow way with him. Link expects Ganon to carry them upstairs, but that's not what happens. Ganon picks Link up and jostles him until Link straddles his lap again. He makes Link stay sitting up while tugging on his belt and uniform. It's a tight squeeze to buck under Link and shove his black trousers and underwear down below his knees. Link's head swims as he stares down as his husband's half-hard cock. He didn't think Ganon would get hard spanking him, but maybe it'd been all the squirming Link had done.

Link startles out of his extreme focus on Ganon’s erection when Ganon pinches his thighs.

“I assume you hid lube around here somewhere?”

Ganon asks such with a knowing smirk. That smirk comforts Link and lets him know that his request for violence hasn’t put Ganon off. Ganon is still game, still in it to win it. Link nods his head like it's about to fall off and points to the side table. Ganon holds him upright with one hand while throwing the right out and smacking the drawer built into the little table. He snorts when he spies more than lube in the drawer.

“Did you put these cock rings and vibrators in here for a laugh, or…?”

Link whines and squirms in Ganon’s hand, begging, “Hurry.”

Ganon snorts again and flicks the drawer shut with the knuckles of his hand. He takes his time peeling the clear safety plastic off the new bottle, eyeing Link while he does it. Link rolls his head around, patience run out, and snatches the bottle from Ganon's huge hands. Each shift in his husband’s lap irritates his beaten ass, but he wants this now! Link doesn't give the lube in his hand any time to warm before wrapping his slick palm around Ganon and stroking him. Ganon sucks in a breath through his teeth and holds on to Link’s hips with a bruising grip. And when Ganon tosses his head back with a groan, Link just smirks and strokes him harder. There's no need to stuff a few fingers inside himself to ready his body for Ganon. Even though Ganon is bigger than Sidon, which is a sore spot between the redheads sometimes. Link reaps the benefits, though, so he doesn't mind their infrequent, childish bickering. Little hairs on his arms sticking up and drawing a shiver out of him, Link cranes forward on his knees and angles the wide head of Ganon’s dick to his hole. Ganon’s hands at his hips squeeze him, making him pause.

“Don't you—”

“No,” Link cuts him off, not caring what Ganon was about to say. He sits some, welcoming the head of his husband's prick inside him. Link’s shoulders drop and his head rolls back as he sighs, “I'm ready.”

When there's enough of Ganon stuffed in him, Link removes his guiding hand and wipes lube off on his thigh. He won't use Ganon’s uniform shirt for that, since his husband has to return to work. A pity. But Link shivers, and the thought deserts him. He's still soft and sore from Sidon fucking him, but the stretch of his body to accommodate Ganon is a delicious pain. Link holds on to Ganon’s shoulders while trying to throw his weight down and sit in Ganon’s lap. But the hands at his hips are firm, bruising on top of Sidon’s bruises. Link grimaces and angles an impatient look at Ganon. He gives a wiggle, wanting to urge Ganon to hurry along. Ganon just stares at him with an eyebrow cocked high.

“Move,” Link grunts.

Ganon let's him slip down a tiny bit more.

Nails scratching at Ganon’s uniform, Link grits his teeth and demands, “Hurry. I want you to fuck me hard.”

Ganon eyes the bruises under his hands and the more prominent ones at Link’s pretty neck.

“I thought I told you my plan was to fuck you as gently as I wanted? Pretty sure that's what I said.”

Link’s fingers twist in Ganon’s shirt and tug on it.

“No, come on…” Link rolls his hips as best he can in Ganon’s iron grip. “I want you now!”

“Nope.”

Ganon slides him down a pitiful amount of dick at a time. And there's a lot of him. Link thrashes and hisses the whole time, wanting Ganon to pound into him.

“You already had your brand of fun with Sidon,” Ganon teases him. “And I'm sure Sidon had a blast fucking you like that. So, I'm going to take my time like I want.”

“Please,” Link begs, head thrown back again. “More.”

It takes only a modicum of Ganon’s strength to lift Link halfway up his cock and pull him back down. Link’s thighs around Ganon’s tighten as he tries to hurry that grueling slide along. But Ganon’s power is absolute, and Link’s body takes him at the pace Ganon sets. It's a gentle, lazy pace—Ganon lifting Link like that and rolling his pelvis up to force himself back inside. Link’s body tightens like a vice around him, but Ganon doesn't respond. Teeth bared, Link fists his hands in the collar of Ganon’s shirt and tries to yank them together. But Ganon doesn't budge, still doesn't move faster. Link shudders at the slow glide of skin through his hole, how Ganon forces him to feel every inch of him. They fuck so softly that Link’s body barely makes a sound where he's sloppy with lube. A moan would cover up the slick sound. But it's deathly quiet in the house, and Link’s moans embarrass him. Since being bossy got him nowhere, Link releases Ganon’s shirt to wrap his arms around his husband’s neck.

“Please,” he whimpers into Ganon’s hair. “I want you so badly. I waited all day for you to come home and touch me.”

Ganon keeps a hand on Link’s hips while the other reaches up to hold the back of his head. He doesn't change his pace, only rolls his body more to make up for the one hand he’s kept on Link.

“You'll take what I give you.” Humming into Link’s long ear, Ganon nibbles on the lobe missing its usual earring. Link squirms, and Ganon releases it long enough to purr in his ear, “I'm not leaving until you come twice, so enjoy the ride.”

Ganon’s hand drops from the back of Link’s head to hold his hips again, to control their movements again. Link squirms as much as possible. Ganon allows it while taking his pleasure in Link’s body. Knowing now there's no way to beg or coax his husband faster, Link works with what he has. Blue eyes flutter shut as Link coordinates his body. He rolls his hips down when Ganon seats him flush in his lap. On the slide up, and tenses as hard as he can. Come twice? How will Ganon manage to draw one orgasm out of him like this, let alone two? It's a tall order, but Ganon is a persistent man. Link should know, remembers them dating before he agreed to marry Ganon after the third proposal. Link would smile at the memory if he weren't busy panting and whining. Apparently, Ganon won't be outdone when it comes to maneuvers. Link’s collarbones and shoulders are within reach of his mouth, and Ganon wastes no time in peppering the thin skin with kisses. Ganon is especially gentle once he reaches the finger bruises on Link’s neck. And when teeth bite ever so softly over the bruises, the vibrations of Link’s moans run through Ganon’s head. The gentle nip of teeth sends shocks to tingle through Link’s body, concentrating where his nipples rub against Ganon’s shirt, where his little cock is trapped between them.

Link’s moans, needy and loud in the living room, must do it for Ganon. His hips shift a little faster, a little harder under Link. Link actually has to hold on to Ganon now, rather than just rest his hands on the shelf of his husband’s shoulders. Ganon doesn’t give it to him like Link wants, but this is better than the lazy grind they’d been doing up until now. Link jumps in Ganon’s lap when Ganon urges him to lean back, arching his chest out. Link knows his target long before lip nuzzle across a nipple. Ganon’s facial hair pricks at his soft skin, but Link loves it. He risks falling back and out of Ganon’s lap by diving his hands into Ganon’s hair and holding on that way. The snap of Ganon’s hips under him send Link rocking forward on his knees, offering more of his sensitive chest to his husband. Ganon smirks while teasing Link’s other nipple. The teasing doesn’t stop there as he smoothes a hand down from Link’s hips to squeeze and pinch his ass. Link shrieks then and thrashes. Ganon squeezing a round cheek irritates his red skin, and the caress dances that delicate line between pleasure and pain. Ganon won't cross that line, not after he'd promised this slow dance between them. Even his teeth at Link’s flat chest are tender and careful, despite Link wanting the sharp edge of them. Link pants and tugs at Ganon’s hair until his husband grunts and sits up, leaving his poor nipples alone.

Licking his lips, Link pants, “I want to come.”

“Oh?” One of Ganon’s wild eyebrows goes high. Ganon shrugs, unwinds his arms from around Link, and then reclines against the couch. He crosses his arms behind his head and nods to Link. “Go ahead.”

Blinking a few times, Link tilts his head and asks, “But… I thought you wanted us to go slow…?”

“We are.” Ganon shuffles under Link and bucks up to draw a hiss out of him. “There's not much damage you can do all on your own. Go ahead, make yourself come.”

“Can… Can I use my hands?” Link’s head almost hurts from how confused he is. But Ganon has a smirk on his smug face, so everything must be okay?

“Yea sure. Have at it.”

Sensing a trap, Link hesitates while reaching for his cock. What game is Ganon playing? And how in the world has Ganon turned the tables on him like this? Link shakes his head briefly while taking himself in hand. He pushes his confusion away to clear his mind. Free hand planted flat and firm on Ganon’s chest for support, Link takes charge and rides his husband cock like he'd wanted to. Of course, with Sidon fucking him earlier and Ganon’s harsh blows to his rear, Link finds that feat more difficult than usual. Link’s thighs shake with the effort of impaling himself on Ganon. He almost scowls as Ganon’s smirk widens. Oh, that ass. He knew. Lips pursed, Link drops himself as hard as he can while jerking himself fast. It hurts a little without enough precome or sweat between his shaft and palm, but he won't stop now. Stinging pain blooms in Link’s lower back while he lifts himself up and down in Ganon’s lap. Oh damn, and his knees are about to protest, too. Spiteful, Link digs his nails into Ganon’s chest. Ganon just snorts at him and remains completely still, unhelpful. What does Ganon want?! Link wants to scream at him and figure out where this flip in mood has come from. Link closes his eyes to his husband’s smug face and focuses on the hot drag of skin in and out of him, how everything in him tightens when his fingers swipe over the head of his dick.

“Mmm, right there,” Link sighs, head rolling back. He's tingly at his fingertips, at his toes that curl hard enough to hurt. “A little more… A-A little…”

Ganon’s watchful eyes catch the first twitch of the muscles in Link’s torso, and he smacks Link’s hand away from himself. Before Link barks out a yelp or irritated whine, he bows forward and comes between them. That yell of indignation turns into a shrill cry while Link orgasms. He knows, just like with Sidon, that his body tightens in wave after wave around Ganon. It won’t be enough to make Ganon come, too, but he gives an appreciative groan regardless. Link’s wide hips jerk as he comes, and his mouth hangs open in a silent cry once his voice gives out. Mmm, that's one. How Ganon will draw another orgasm out of him, Link still doesn't know. And he doesn't care, even when Ganon picks him up and splays him out on the couch.

The cushions irritate Link’s ass, but it's not in contact with the material for long. Knee sunk into the couch, Ganon picks Link’s hips up and guides them back together. Link’s shoulders hunch up around his ears at the slick glide of Ganon back inside him. It's better with more lube, even though Link hadn't seen Ganon re-apply. Link shivers and whimpers to Ganon’s form above him, expecting Ganon to finally pound into him. But no, Ganon’s promise of gentle love making presents itself as Ganon takes his time rocking in and out of Link. Orgasm still running over him, the rush of Ganon’s thick length inside him makes Link squirm and struggle. Link bites his lip at the firm hold Ganon keeps on his hips, refusing to let him move around too much. It hits Link then that Ganon hadn't kissed him while they've fucked this whole time. Oh, and neither did Sidon, because his role didn't call for it. Link’s heart aches at that, and he forces big, blue eyes open to catch Ganon's attention.

Reaching up with weak arms, Link whimpers, “Kiss me? I want you.”

“Of course.” Ganon's voice rumbles in his chest and tickles Link’s ears in their close quarters. He bends lower and kisses Link once, wet sound trapped between them as he murmurs, “Anything for you.”

Link throws his arms around Ganon's neck and holds him close as they pick up speed again. Link whines against Ganon’s mouth as Ganon makes good on his promise, giving Link everything via kisses and slow fucking. Ganon keeps things simple and gentle, not bothering to snap his hips or grind Link down on his cock. No, Ganon will wring this last orgasm out of him gently, one inch of cock at a time. They both know Link is overly sensitive right now, and it won't take much pressure inside him to make him come again. His record is three orgasm in quick succession, although he’s usually out of it by the time Ganon or Sidon try for the fourth. That's not what this is, though. Ganon wants him to shatter like a piece of glass this time. It's something only Ganon can do for him. Sidon never makes him come like that, doesn't have the patience or understanding of Link’s body for it. But Ganon has had years and years to learn every inch of him, every movement or caress that will drive Link right to the edge and then shove him off. Link’s legs shake as he lifts them to wrap around Ganon’s body. He's not sure what happened to Ganon’s trousers or underwear. He’s definitely naked from the waist down. It doesn't matter, though.

Link pants against Ganon's mouth between kisses as pressure builds in him again. Every pass through his used hole, over his stretched walls winds him up tighter and tighter. They're holding each other too tightly for either to get a hand between them and jerk Link off. Link’s eyes roll back, and he head drops to the cushion under him. Distantly, the springs in the couch squeak and groan under their weight. They protest the heavy rocking and rolling of Ganon's body down, but neither man cares. Flattened to the couch by his husband’s chest, Link arches as much as he's able as everything below his waist goes numb. He's only aware of the drag of firm flesh in and out of his body. Oh, if only that pressure could be shared with his cock. He can't tell if he's hard again, ever went soft.

But Ganon must understand his need on some level, because he sits up and shrugs Link’s limp arms away. Link doesn't know what Ganon’s plan is, though, and whines at the loss of Ganon’s warmth and weight. That whine breaks and immediately morphs into a shriek as Ganon slips a hand between them and fondles Link where he needs it. The wide pad of Ganon’s thumb rubs delicious, tiny circles into the underside of Link’s head, and colors flash on the edge of Link’s vision. Ganon releases Link’s hips entirely to smooth his other hand up Link’s arched body to pinch a nipple. That does it, too much contact with all the places he's sensitive, and Link jerks on Ganon’s cock as he comes again.

Stupid smile on his face, Link lies under Ganon while his husband takes his turn. Link’s whole body flinches as Ganon fucks him harder, chasing his own orgasm now that Link is satisfied. Link doesn't feel much. He'd disconnected from the world the moment his body had tightened around Ganon. He's still a little deaf and barely picks up Ganon grunting above him or the slap of their skin. Link’s hands curl loosely up by his head, and his eyes flutter shut while he swims for a while. Maybe if Ganon kept fucking him like this—jarring thrusts that send him scooting up the couch until his head hits the arm rest—he’d come a third time. But that's not in Ganon’s head. His goal now is to come in Link and make his own mess out of his little spouse. If Link were coherent, he’d tease Ganon about wanting to be the last person to come in him before they get up to anything tonight. Not that Link thinks he's capable of more sex, but he'd do it for his lovers.

Link hums and turns his head the other way as Ganon’s rutting into him hitches. Any second now, and Ganon will join him in this blissful state. Link wishes he had the arm strength to hold his husband while it happens. Ganon curls over him and breathes hard against Link’s neck while coming. The groan that belts out of Ganon while he shakes and comes is loud enough to pierce Link’s muddled hearing. Link hums in reply and enjoys the last few moments of feeling so full. The pain that had bloomed in Link’s lower back earlier lessens when Ganon pulls out. He manages a tiny whine, but it's lost to Ganon shushing him and kissing him.

Link is quiet as Ganon scoops him up and finally carries him upstairs. Link especially hopes now that Ganon took his pants off. Otherwise, this could be dangerous. Link snorts into Ganon’s neck while he holds on. If Ganon asks him what's so funny, Link doesn't hear it. It's even cooler in the bedroom than it was downstairs. Link shivers hard when Ganon lays him down—on his stomach—in their bed. He leaves long enough to grab a washrag and wet it. Ganon’s swipes with the rag are gentle and careful, not meant to arouse Link or hurt him. This is what Sidon had wanted to do, to take care of him and clean him up. Link would rather Ganon do it anyway. There's an odd, deep intimacy between them because of this one act. And Link is selfish and sometimes wants to keep certain things between him and Ganon. Not out of spite or insecurity towards Sidon, no. But… Ganon was first. Ganon is his husband. There are certain things Link can't give up between them. And Ganon’s attentive aftercare is one of them. Once Ganon is done wiping up the multiple messes on and in Link, he rests a chilly hand on Link’s rear. The bedroom had sapped all the heat out of Ganon’s damp hands, and it makes for a makeshift cold pack. Link wiggles on his front and cracks an eye open. Ganon finds his blue gaze immediately and pets blond hair with his free hand. His black skin smells like soap.

“How are you? Feel all right?”

Link lets his eye slip shut as he murmurs happily, “Satisfied.”

“Good. All according to plan.”

Link’s hand trembles when he lifts it, but he wants to touch Ganon, too. The need for closeness and skin contact is rampant in him right now. And he knows Ganon has to go back to work.

“Come here,” Link whines while tugging on Ganon’s fingers in his hair. “I need you.”

Ganon knows exactly what he needs. Still on his front, Link groans as Ganon lies on top of him, smashing him into the bed. Link’s happy noise curls out of him, and a pillow under his head muffles the noise. This is exactly what he needs after an intense, back-to-back session with both men. Ganon worms his arms under Link’s body and holds him from behind. He must look silly, naked from the waist down. Link wiggles under Ganon and finds that his robe and bra are gone. When had Ganon taken them off him? Perhaps he left them downstairs, when Link had blissfully floated between worlds. No matter. The panties that match that bra are ruined anyway, probably still balled up on the kitchen table or wherever Sidon threw them. Maybe Sidon took them with him. Link snorts at that thought. Sidon absolutely would do that. Ganon hums in his hair, wanting to ask what Link’s snort is about. Rather than reply, Link cranes his head around in the tight space and offers his cheek and lips for a kiss. A pleased hum slips out of Ganon’s throat, and he ducks down to give Link those kisses. It's difficult to kiss properly like this, but Link just needs a little bit, just a taste. They separate with groans from both, and Ganon nuzzles the moisture left over on Link’s cheek from the chaste kisses he'd given moments ago.

“You okay? Can I get up?”

“Mmm, I don't want you to go,” Link whines. “Do you have to?”

“You know I do.” Ganon swoops down to kiss his cheek again. “Sidon and I will be home later. Don't worry about dinner. We’ll pick something up. And be ‘we’ I mean Sidon will pick something up, because he owes me for the kitchen table.”

Link giggles under Ganon’s renewed kisses to his cheek. But that giggle shifts into a sad sigh when Ganon does sit up. He's quick to yank the heavy blanket on their bed over Link before the chill gets to him. Link remains on his front, eyes closed. The mattress dips by his hip as Ganon sits. And when a hand pets the side of his head and fingers play with his hair, Link’s heart sings. He can't believe there was once a time when Ganon wasn't in his life. How had he ever lived without such devotion, without such love? Every relationship before Ganon had been for pretend. And then once they’d added Sidon into the mix, well… Link doesn't know how he lived without Sidon’s cheerful smiles, his energy. Ganon completes him, but Sidon is a wonderful extra, a bonus. That being said, he could move on and leave Sidon behind. He thinks. It would be painful, and he doesn't ever want to. Ganon pets over the side of Link’s forehead as a sad frown blooms on his pretty lips.

“What's wrong?”

Link forces an eye open and blinks at Ganon hovering above him.

“I've never been so happy before. With you and Sidon. I don't ever want that to end.”

Ganon doesn't say anything right away, probably confused about Link’s worry. He must wonder where this melancholy came from, what aroused it in Link. But he doesn't tease, doesn't brush Link’s worry away when he eventually speaks.

“Me, too. It would be unfortunate if we went our separate ways: you leaving me, us breaking up with Sidon, whatever. But I don't think that will happen.” Ganon scoops hair off Link’s forehead so they can see each other clearly. “Sidon is a good fit with us. And you know there's no one for me but you. I like Sidon enough, but you know I'll always love you first.”

“I know.” Link bites his lip and rubs his head into Ganon’s palm. “Do you… think it's selfish that I love you first, too? I do love Sidon, really, but…”

Ganon bends down to kiss his hair and keeps close to give Link comfort only physical closeness brings him.

“It's okay. How you feel is just how you feel. I'm sure Sidon only loves you like that out of the two of us. He and I are friends, love each other on that sort of level. It's okay to feel that way, to love people differently.”

Link nods, brushing his cheek over Ganon’s facial hair.

“Okay. As long as you don't think I'm a bad person for feeling that way.”

Sitting up again, Ganon shakes his head.

“Not at all. Love is complicated. I don't try to understand it, I just go with it. It's what brought me to you. And it's what keeps me here.”

“Sap,” Link teases, trying to lighten the mood he'd pulled them into. “Lunch is in the fridge if you want it. Sidon already took his.”

“You actually made lunch?”

Link wiggles a hand free to swipe at Ganon’s chest. The smile on his husband’s face reassures Link that they're okay. The sober mood has passed.

“Of course. I wouldn't tempt you with food, only for you to show up to nothing.”

“I wouldn't say it was ‘nothing,’” Ganon says with a grin. “It was certainly something.”

Link sticks his tongue out at Ganon and turns his head back down to the pillow.

“What was that about you leaving?”

Ganon’s weight shifts next to him as he bends down one more time for one more kiss. Still hovering close, Ganon suggests in his ear, “Take a bath later. It'll help if you're sore. We’ll be home before you know it.”

“I love you,” Link mumbles as Ganon finally leaves the bed.

“Mmm, me too.”

Ganon tucks the edge of the blanket on their bed into Link’s still form before leaving. Link doesn't stay awake long enough to hear him walk down the stairs or shut the front door when he leaves. No, he sleeps through the rest of the day until that time when Ganon and Sidon do eventually come home. The only things that wake him up are hands on him, petting his hair and caressing his up-turned cheek. Link stirs into the waking world slowly, definitely sore like Ganon had warned him he would be. But when Link peels his eyes open and finds Ganon and Sidon on either side of him, the aching pain in his backside doesn't matter.

Sidon is the one petting his hair, and he asks lowly how Link is, if he's okay. Link says nothing and turns his head the other way to find Ganon. Ganon only offers him a smile and his warm hand in the middle of Link’s back. It's not enough, not enough of them touching him and wrapping him up in their warmth. Humming and smiling, Link rolls into his back and coaxes his lovers down with a finger curling towards himself. They come as he calls, slipping down to lie beside him and kissing the cheek on their respective side. Those gentle kisses don't last as both men slip their hands under the covers to tickle Link and pet the rest of him. Link jumps and giggles under the covers, trying to bat their hands away. But he’s no match for them and ends up trapped between them—facing Sidon while giving his back to Ganon. They don't reach for anything tender, knowing Link is too tired for that. Instead, they hold him and murmur sweet nothings to him, only wanting to shower their little Link with all the love they have to give.


End file.
